The invention relates to a spectrophotometer system and more particularly to synchronization of the tasks performed by a microcomputer in controlling the spectrophotometer.
In a spectrophotometer system, the recorder used to record a graphical representation of the spectral response of the substance being analyzed is driven by conventional alternating current, A.C., 50 or 60 hertz, Hz., power line current. Spurious noise and fluctuations in the power line frequency affect the movement of the recording sheet, adding error to the graphical recording. Therefore, it is highly desirable to synchronize the analyzation process with the power line frequency so that the recording instrument of the recorder is driven in synchronism with the movement of the recording sheet.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to synchronize various tasks performed by the microcomputer in synchronism with power line frequencies.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a synchronization system for a microcomputer based spectrophotometer which may receive A.C. power at 50 Hz. or 60 Hz.